Jump
by Ryomou
Summary: "We might die down there. We might seriously die." Before venturing down into The Alien's cavern, Cary decides to go without any secrets. Cary/Joe


I finally got around to seeing Super 8 and I can't even begin to describe how much I loved it! Obviously, Cary is my favorite and I fully believe that if he isn't yours too, you're out of your damn mind. (I mean, really, a short blond kid with braces, big blue eyes, a smart mouth, and an unhealthy obsession with pyrotechnics…what's not to love?) Anyway, this is my play on the scene where Cary and Joe are in the graveyard to find The Alien.

** WARNING: A little fluffy boy/boy love—because I'm a teenage girl and that shit makes me happy. **

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Super 8 no matter how much I wish I did.

* * *

><p>"J-just follow me! Just follow me!" Joe hollered, leading his friend deeper into the darkness of the cemetery, frantically running for the white building where Alice was buried.<p>

"I've been following you for the last five blocks! What are we doing here?" Cary yelled back. The blond began to slow down, legs aching and lungs screaming from all the ash particles in the air. He had no idea what Joe was on about—and he wished the crazy bastard would slow down for a second and just explain things to him.

"C'mon! Through these doors!" Joe rushed to push the painted wood open, only to find them unyielding. Blocked. "Help me!"

"Help you with what?"

"We have to get inside!" Cary accepted that was the best answer he was going to get at the moment. The two tugged at the handles before moving to the next door, hoping it would be easier than the last.

"For what?" The shorter boy asked, grabbing a rusted handle and pulling as hard as he could.

"I'll tell you in a second," Joe said, panting heavily. Cary stood on his toes, trying to peak through one of the dirty panes of glass above his head.

"Why is there dirt in these windows?" His friend didn't answer, moving to the last door and shaking it instead. The flimsy wood rocked inside of its frame.

"Okay! On three! One, two, three!" The brunette slammed into it with his shoulder without bothering to wait for Cary. "One, two, three!" he repeated, and this time both hit the wood together. "One, two, three!" _Slam! _Cary held his bandaged hand up for support as pain raced through his body. He was pretty sure something in his arm had popped out of place, but he gritted his metal-lined teeth and ignored it. "One, two, three!" _Slam! _He winced, blue eyes shutting in agony. "One, two, three!" _Slam! _"One, two, three! _Slam! Slam! Slam! _And with a loud crack, the doors burst open.

The boys stumbled forward, barely catching themselves as the deep abyss in front of them was revealed.

"Whoa…" Cary muttered, staring into the never-ending blackness. "This is scary."

"You got any sparklers in there?" Joe asked, referring to the others backpack. At the mention of his explosives, the blond couldn't help but grin.

"Are you kidding me?" He didn't wait for an answer as he ripped his pack from his shoulders, unzipped it, and dumped his prized collection of ammo at their feet. Fuck yeah, he had sparklers. He had everything! Grabbing a blue and yellow box, he ripped the cardboard with his teeth and held it up so Joe could pull a single sparkler out. Cary flicked his favorite lighter open, holding the bright flame to the tip of the firework. It ignited beautifully.

Joe held it for a moment, staring at the shimmering light before dropping it into the cavern below. It bounced from wall to wall, making a tiny sound with each impact until it settled in the bottom. That hole had to be at least thirty feet deep.

"Alice is down there…" he whispered, like he needed to remind himself about the desperation of the situation. Cary fixed those wide blue eyes on him, gawking, but at what he didn't know. He crouched down, ready to take a leap of faith, when a tight hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Hey, man…" the shorter male started, shifting his weight from foot-to-foot. "I know you really want to find your girl…and trust me, I'm goin' with you, but…" he sighed, exhaling a noticeably shaky breath. "We might die down there. Like, for real. We might seriously die." Joe quickly stood up at full height, ready to console his anxious buddy. The hand slid from his shoulder and down his arm, gripping the muscle above the elbow. "There's some shit I gotta get off my chest. Okay?" Cary interjected. Joe nodded his head. He had always been a good listener.

"And if we live…we can never talk about it again. We have to pretend _nothing_ ever happened." Joe nodded another time. "Promise me, man," the boy demanded.

"I promise…" he whispered. Cary clenched his arm—a gentle, nervous gesture before moving his other hand up to Joe's opposite arm as if to hold him there. They stood, face to face, breathing heavily as sporadic gunfire echoed in the background. There was an explosion, and a burst of fire lit the sky orange, illuminating Cary's young, soot-covered face. His pouty lips were slightly parted, revealing the large teeth he had always found embarrassing—even more so once he had his braces put on. His sapphire eyes were round, and his eyebrows curved upward in a sad expression. Nimble fingers tugged at the fabric of Joe's jacket, pulling him down as the blond rose up. Their lips connected.

Joe's eyes widened as Cary's fluttered closed, and he could feel his heart beating ferociously inside his chest. His organs displaced themselves, his stomach dropping into his feet and his head swimming as his brain fell into his gut. This was _wrong. _Cary's lips were soft. Very soft. And puffy, and warm, and disturbingly sweet. Those lips moved in an easy rhythm, begging for him to respond. It was _so _wrong. But he answered anyway.

Joe imitated Cary's tender pucker and release, shivering as sharp tingles spread from his lips all the way to his fingers and toes. A thick fog lowered itself over his brain, blocking off their surroundings—the graveyard, the gunfire, the deep abyss beside them, The Alien, and even Alice. What was once a one-sided kiss, a kiss born of secrets and desperation, somehow transformed into an intimate dance between friends. It was affectionate and innocent and new to the both of them, and the exhilaration left both boys feeling high.

Joe lifted an unsteady hand to cup the back of Cary's neck, tilting the boy's head up more as he pressed his mouth down harder. The blond whimpered, standing farther on his toes so he could wrap his arms around his companion. Daringly, lips parted, and a hesitant tongue traced along Joe's bottom lip. The brunette gasped, and Cary slowly pushed in. The slick muscle caressed the depths of his mouth with curiosity and loving care, brushing against the inside of his cheeks and across his teeth before Joe cautiously massaged back. The taller boy's tongue flicked slowly along his visitor's, and he almost groaned at the warm taste. He closed his mouth around it, kneading and softly suckling, and the arms around him tightened as Cary whined in the back of his throat.

But soon, the need for air became too much, and the two pulled back a bit to take a deep breath, tongues retreating and lips disconnecting with a quiet _smack. _Mind still hazy, Joe looked at the friend that was just inches away from his face. Cary's mouth was swollen and colored a dark red, and a small amount of saliva glistened in the darkness. His cheeks were flushed, his hair mussed, and his heavy lidded eyes shined with unshed tears. This was his friend since early childhood; the loud, fire-obsessed, obnoxious boy that his father hated, the shortest person in their grade, the kid with the smartest mouth in the neighborhood. This was Cary. And he was beautiful.

Blue eyes blurred as the tears spilled over, running down dirty cheeks and leaving clean tracks in their wake. Cary suddenly dropped his arms from around Joe and took a step back, effectively forcing his friend to move the hand fixed on his neck. He wiped his nose on one filth covered sleeve and attempted to clear the clog in his throat.

"Sorry, Joe," he mumbled, voiced cracking horribly. Joe was at a loss for words, he'd never seen Cary cry before. Never. Not once. Cary turned to look into the forgotten abyss. "I-I know you like Alice," he continued. "And I know…I know she likes you too. A-And we're gonna go get her…a-and you two will be together and everything'll b-be fine. I know it's w-wrong…but I just couldn't go down there without letting you know t-that, while Alice likes you…I a-always liked you first."

Cary looked at Joe one more time, face full of emotions that were so uncharacteristic of him. He flicked his head in the 'follow me' gesture while fixing a strong grip on his cherished backpack. Then, leaving Joe gaping like a fish out of water, he jumped, allowing the darkness to swallow him whole.

* * *

><p>I <em>had <em>to do it! I just feel like they'd be so cute together, even though Joe obviously adores Alice throughout the entire movie. *sigh* It seems their love is not meant to be. (I know they used a rope to get in and out of the hole, but the movie didn't show that so I just made them jump.) On another note, I do not have a beta which leaves plenty of room for grammatical error, so if you notice something please don't hesitate to tell me. Reviews of any kind make this author very, _very _happy (that includes corrections, constructive criticism, if you liked it, if you hated it, a smiley face…etc.) And if a few people really like what I wrote I might just write more. *wink wink nudge nudge*


End file.
